Sabbath Morning Sleep-Ins
by Death-God-777
Summary: written for spnbbverse: The angels don't appreciate being woken on Sunday mornings and after Cas' latest explosive episode, Sam and Dean want to know why.


_A/N: so this came to me after my mother and I were in England and everyone kept having Sunday morning sleep-ins and we spent the whole time going 'wha…?' Just a pile of pointless cuteness._

* * *

With three toddler angels currently residing in Bobby's house, there was very little that Dean classified as "a relief" these days…unless of course, it meant a cure for the angels. So far, there'd been no luck in that department. But that only made it even more special when Dean classified every Sunday morning as a "relief".

The first week after the angels had been placed under their spell, there had been too much chaos and emotions and arguing going on for anyone to be able to do anything that resembled normal or routine. But as the days had gone on and people had started to settle, tiny little things had started to click into place. Breakfast was now always served at 7 o'clock. Bath time was before bed time but _after_ movie time. And, for some reason, Sunday morning was sleep-in morning for the angels. As in, majorly. As in, they wouldn't even leave their nest before lunch time, refusing to come down for breakfast and content to simply curl up together. God forbid you tried to separate them. It made a nice change to the usual up-before-the-sun-barely-even-is thing the angels had going on.

The only, _only_, downside to this bizarre development, was that if Cas ever happened to be in Dean's bed on a Sunday morning, he would throw a mother of all tantrums if Dean tried to get up.

Which he did.

Every time.

Cas would wail and try to tug him back to bed, wings fluttering uselessly but adamantly. No amount of reasoning or force could get through to him, and eventually Dean would just dump the kicking angel onto his bed and go downstairs to have breakfast. It would only be two minutes or so before Cas would stop his tantrum and climb up into the attic, where he would curl up with his brothers instead.

It was on such a morning that Dean strolled into the kitchen to find Sam already there, coffee mug in hand as he browsed through the web. An exceptionally loud _thump_ and frustrated scream came from upstairs, causing Dean to groan and drop into the chair across from his brother, stealing his coffee and taking a swig of it.

Sam raised his eyebrows at that but chose not to comment. Well, until another _bang!_ was heard.

"God, Cas, _shut up_," Dean moaned, burying his face into his folded arms.

"Dude, that's a lot of noise," Sam pointed out.

"It's a Sunday," came the reply. "There's always a lot of noise on Sundays. Just wait for him to go find his damn brothers."

"No, I know. I just mean, that's _a lot_ of noise. Even for Cas on a Sunday."

"Yeah well he can keep making it," Dean grumbled, scowling at Sam. "He friggin' kicked me all night long. Every time there was a bit of lightning or thunder." Dean pushed himself to his feet, reaching up into the cupboards to find a bowl. "I'm probably never gonna be able to have kids after-"

"_Alright!"_ Sam exclaimed, hastily shutting him up before he'd have to hear _that_ story. "I get it. Gabriel was in with me for awhile too." Dean raised an eyebrow at that and Sam simply shrugged. "They just don't like thunderstorms. But when I woke up this morning, Gabriel was gone."

The loudest screech either brother had ever heard then came from upstairs.

"_CASTIEL!"_ Dean roared, slamming his bowl down, causing milk to splash over the sides.

Sam grabbed his brother when he saw him marching towards the stairs. He held out a hand pleadingly. "Look, Cas is being unreasonable, okay, I get it. But he must be doing this for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass."

Sam sent a frustrated glare his way. "No, I mean Sundays must be important to him, and the others. Dean, every Sunday they do this. It has to mean something to them. Maybe Cas is just annoyed because you don't understand or that he can't share it with you." He could see his brother's composure cracking. "At least just talk to him first? He's probably as tired as you are anyway; that's probably why he's making such a big fuss today in the first place."

They remained in a stalemate, upstairs also silent since Dean's yell, until Dean finally sighed, rubbing a hand across his face and then nodding. Sam smiled in thanks and they scaled the stairs together. Upon arriving at Dean's room, the Winchesters found the door to already be open and both Gabriel and Balthazar in the room. They were sitting either side of Cas but the angel still looked upset, cheeks flushed and feet occasionally kicking the floor. The rage of an over-tired three-year-old.

"Hello Dean," there was something almost accusatory in Balthazar's voice.

Dean spared the blond angel barely a glance before locking eyes with Cas. "You done?" he demanded, folding his arms angrily.

Cas didn't seem to know whether to scream again or cry, instead going deathly still.

Seeing that reaction, and feeling Sam's sharp dig to his ribs, Dean sighed, coming to kneel in front of the three angels. "I think it's time you three told us what the hell this is all about. And don't give me those confused faces," he ordered when they all tried to look innocent, "So come on, what's with the one day a week laziness."

The three angels exchanged glances before Gabriel grudgingly answered, "It's the Sabbath."

That was all the explanation needed, apparently. Dean growled.

"Yeah, an-"

"Of course," Sam breathed, causing Dean to look at his brother in confusion. Sam came and sat by his side before explaining. "The Sabbath is the day that God commanded everyone rest. No one was allowed to work. Not the kings, not their servants, or the animals. And, I'm guessing," he said, shooting their tiny charges looks, "Angels too."

Cas nodded solemnly, tugging his trench coat close to his chest. "It is the one day we are spared from our duties."

"So you spend it sleeping-in?" Dean asked incredulously.

Cas pouted at him and Balthazar rolled his eyes. "It's more than that you mud monkey. Angels don't sleep, but Sabbath's were the one day in which we could simply rest and not perform our duties. It was the day in which we simply remained in the company of those who share our nest."

Dean looked a little confused but Sam was nodding thoughtfully. "So it's kind of like your equivalent of 'family time'? Everyone comes together once a week to simply be together?"

The angels nodded, though Gabriel looked a little disgruntled. "It's perhaps even more than that," he whispered, dodging the looks sent his way before frowning in determination. "Here," he said, coming to stand in front of both Winchesters, two fingers on each of their foreheads, "Perhaps this will better explain."

_When the blinding white light cleared, Sam and Dean found themselves in what was possibly one of the most ornate bedrooms they had ever seen. The walls were a shimmering white marble that matched the floor, paintings that would put renaissance artists to shame filling every panel of free space. Wide windows were covered in pure, silk curtains and between said windows was a large bed. Large didn't really cover it. It resembled more one of the ones seen in old palaces, so wide that you figured it would fit four people easily and you wondered why ever would it need to be so big._

_There was movement on the bed though and both Winchesters started when they saw a large pair of black wings settled against the sheets. Stepping closer, they both froze when they recognised who those wings belonged to. Though considerably younger, still even in his teens in fact, he still looked enough like his future vessel for them to recognise him._

_Lucifer._

_But perhaps what was even more startling was the sight of a substantially younger Gabriel sprawled at Lucifer's side and an even younger Cas curled into the space between Gabriel's head and Lucifer's shoulder. Before they could comment on the weird arrangement though, there was a click as the door behind them was open. Lucifer's eyes narrowed in anger, Cas whining softly as the large hand in his hair gripped too tight._

"_Michael."_

_There was nothing in Lucifer's tone as he recognised his brother's face, nothing. No hatred, no anger, no love. _Nothing_._

_Michael didn't seem impressed by the tone but very carefully schooled his expression and when he spoke, it was also without emotion. "Come Lucifer. It is time for you and the others to be up. We must go and ensure that man is following this Sabbath law." He herded the young angel behind him, Raphael, to his side, as if to indicate that if he was ready to go, why weren't they?_

_Lucifer's face morphed into a black scowl even as Gabriel was waking, clearly disturbed by the noise. "Our brothers need to rest too."_

_Michael's eyes narrowed. "We are angels. We do not _need_ sleep, though we can desire it."_

_The way Gabriel all but stumbled to his feet made Sam and Dean really question that fact and it seemed that Lucifer thought much the same way, voice rising in volume. "Stop being so stubborn brother and think about something other than pleasing Father!" Lucifer sighed, eyes almost sad when they lifted again. "Please _us_."_

_Michael's protest fell short at that, though Raphael's irritated expression only darkened. The eldest arch angel's eyes then flicked between the now half-awake Castiel and Gabriel, who was nearly at his side but still rubbing his eyes with exhaustion. His shoulders then dropped their tension and he gently set his hand atop Gabriel's head. "Go back to sleep."_

_Gabriel's eyes widened. "Mikey?"_

_The elder shook his head. "Father has had you running messages all week. Go."_

_Gabriel hesitated only a moment longer before scampering back to the bed, only to be hauled up by Lucifer. Gabriel laughed as his brother's arms wrapped around his stomach so tight he could barely breathe. Over his head Michael and Lucifer exchanged heated looks before Michael turned to leave the room._

"_Mikey…?"_

_The tiny call had him stilling. For all his bravery, Michael kept his back turned, knowing he didn't have the courage to face Castiel's undoubtedly upset face._

"_No Castiel." His voice was firm, and he hated himself for it. "Not today."_

The vision abruptly ended, causing Sam and Dean to gasp as they were rudely thrust back into reality. It was with sombre eyes that Gabriel looked up at them, already ushering his younger brothers back to their nest. As he reached up to pull the door shut behind them, he shot them a look over his shoulder.

"Understand now?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. If anything, they understood even _less_.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that Cas was raised by the arch angels?" Sam demanded as he helped Dean carry in the groceries Bobby had gone and bought.

"Mm-hmm," Dean mumbled around the candy bar he had clenched between his teeth. Dumping the groceries on the bench and ripping the wrapper off the bar, he turned to face his brother, who was looking at him in confusion.

"But…why?"

"Why what Sammy?"

"Why would the arch angels raise Cas? They're _arch angels_. Shouldn't Cas have been, I don't know, raised by…you know, _normal_ angels?"

There was a snort from behind them and then a scraping sound as Balthazar pushed a chair across the kitchen floor so he could stand on it and start rifling through the shopping. "You've never heard of fighting over the last cookie in the jar?"

Dean snatched the chocolate syrup he'd just managed to find out of hands and put it in the locked cupboard, much to Balthazar's displeasure, before saying, "Yeah, so what?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Why else do you think Cassie's so much younger than the rest of us?"

Sam nearly dropped the apples he was holding in surprise. "Wait, are you trying to say that Cas is the youngest angel, _ever_? Like, the last one God created?"

Dean's eyes widened when Balthazar just nodded absently. "Yep."

The eldest Winchester rubbed his forehead in agitation, actually not minding when Balthazar chose that moment to steal the candy bar from his hand. "So you're saying that those arch angel dicks fought to raise him because he was the last of the batch? What, so they would have _bragging rights_ about getting the last one?" He couldn't hide his disgust.

Balthazar just shrugged. "That about sums it up. The only thing they didn't plan on was actually _liking_ him."

"Liking him? Lucifer _adored_ him."

"As did you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, looking away sheepishly as he muttered, "I did not."

Sam laughed at his face. "Yeah, you so did."

"Speaking of Cas," Dean said with a frown, "Where is he?"

"Bobby got stuck on some new translations," Gabriel explained, climbing up onto the table so he could sit on it, clicking his fingers to materialise a lollypop. "Cas was more than happy to spend his afternoon _reading_." From Gabriel's shudder, it was clear he couldn't imagine anything worse.

Dean finished his packing away of the groceries before giving the two angels his full attention. "So, how come Lucifer wasn't an evil dick in your vision thing?"

Gabriel's stare was cold. "My brother wasn't always evil Dean. To be honest, I don't even know if he is evil now. He just…He and Michael started having more and more disagreements and when everyone continually chose Michael's side, even Father, he…"

"He became bitter," Sam finished, sounding almost _sad_.

"Dude," Dean said in disbelief. "Sympathy for the _devil_?"

"Dean, you _saw_ him with Cas. And Gabriel. _He_ was the reasonable one."

He had to admit that. As he averted his gaze, it landed on Balthazar, who was simply watching them. Without even thinking his fingertips traced over where Balthazar's wing had broken several weeks ago, causing the angel to jump in fright. As he went to whinge or complain or whatever the hell else the pommy little shit did, Dean just plucked him up and into his arms.

"So what about you Balthy? You had to have had a family too, right?"

The angel probably wouldn't have answered except that the nickname 'Balthy' always had his heart melting a bit. Grumbling, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and rested his head on his chest before finally mumbling, "Of course I had my own nest. There was Anna and Rachel and Ezekiel."

"They have a big fancy mansion like Cas and this little shit," he pointed to Gabriel, "obviously had?"

Balthazar managed a laugh at that. "No, we didn't."

"So _that's_ why you have one here right? Making up for it?" Dean teased.

The angel kicked him. "Shut up."

"He still came to play sometimes," Gabriel piped up, whining when Sam snatched away the rest of the candy he'd just created. "He and Cas went on play dates."

Balthazar huffed indignantly. "We were friends, that was all." Seeing Sam's surprised look, he continued. "While not as young as Castiel, I was one of the closest to his age. I just happened to be the one he liked most."

Dean chuckled at that, looking down at the angel in his arms before ruffling his hair. "You ever get to join the holy sleep-in?"

"_Dean."_ Sam's scolding was cut short when Balthazar stiffened and Gabriel grimaced. "So something went wrong there, I'm guessing."

Gabriel sighed, swinging his feet with a little more force than entirely necessary. "Cas ask-…well, no, it's…_Luci_ was a lot of things, but possessive to the point of jealous, was probably the main one." The now-tiny arch angel twisted his hands together. "Lucifer believed that if you were his, you were his and no one else's. So when Cas asked if Balthazar could join…He…Lucifer tore him apart. _Not literally!_" he exclaimed, seeing their horrified faces. "He just…look, you know my brother, he's not exactly what you call gentle and he never was. When he'd hug you," Gabriel paused here to stand on the table and grab a fistful of Sam's hair, yanking him close and pinning him to his chest as best he could, given his size. He then let go and shrugged, "That's the kind of love you'd expect to see from Lucifer. So when he was _mad_…"

Sam winced, still rubbing his head sourly. "I'm guessing Cas didn't walk away unscathed."

Gabriel bowed his head in shame. "No, he didn't. And he just accepted it, figuring he'd done something wrong and having been made to swear that he would never repeat such a question again."

"You guys are messed up." Dean's voice was firm, allowing no arguments. "That's not how you treat anyone, especially not your _brother_."

Gabriel wilted under Dean's glare, holding out a hand even as he took Sam's in his other. Dean eyed it up before taking up. Gabriel's eyes were pained when they met his. "But we didn't _always_ mess up."

_They were back in that room, the one the Winchester's could only assume was Lucifer's. This time though Lucifer was asleep, Gabriel sprawled across legs, pretending to be asleep but eyes occasionally cracking open to peer at Michael…who was sitting on the bed with Castiel in his lap, the younger angel fast asleep. Michael shifted a little and Cas' wings thrashed momentarily as he was startled, even if he was coaxed back to sleep before he ever truly woke. The action was enough to wake Lucifer, whose body locked up at the sight in front of him. From Michael's guilty expression, he knew he deserved the reaction._

"_You were right," Michael admitted quietly, looking at the sheets rather than his brother. "I do not wish to miss this, all for strangers I do not know."_

"_And who are beneath you."_

_The way Michael's jaw twinged showed that Lucifer had gone too far but he didn't comment, instead choosing to ignore the remark. He shifted closer and set Castiel down by Lucifer's side, hand coming to rest between the young angel's wings and rubbing the joints gently. Cas sighed contentedly at the touch, a soft "Mikey," escaping his lips even as a hand reached out to fist in Lucifer's robe. "Luci," he added, sounding for all the world as if his life was complete._

_Lucifer smiled softly at his baby brother even as he moved to sit up, kneeing Gabriel in the process. Michael was telling him off even as Lucifer was dismissing him with a, "He was awake anyway."_

_Gabriel tried to feign innocence but only ended up grinning widely, completely giving the game away. Michael then gave perhaps his greatest display of emotion ever and rolled his eyes. Gabriel giggled at this, scrambling into Lucifer's lap. He started when he saw Raphael in the doorway, watching them with an unreadable expression. Gabriel's own face became wicked as he stretched his wings, purposefully brushing them against Lucifer's and shuddering in content at the grace that rolled into him as a result. He then, to be completely childish, poked his tongue out at Raphael. The angel scowled and disappeared and Gabriel could only smile to himself, wrapping one of Lucifer's arms around him while he reached a wing out to Cas, flooding his brother with grace full of warmth and love. He then nearly choked on his own breath as Michael did the same to him, his big brother's grace so much more overwhelming. Even as he let his head thud against Lucifer's chest, he could feel the rumbling laugh under his ear._

"_I think you broke him, dear brother."_

_Michael was serious when he next spoke. "Then let him stay broken a little while longer. And let's leave Castiel too. There are worse ways to break them."_

* * *

"Sam? Sam."

The calling of his name had the hunter waking up, though perhaps much slower than he once had. Angelic baby-sitting was making him slack it seemed. He probably needed to work on that.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Sam looked over to where Dean was standing at the side of his bed. "Dean, what…?"

Dean made a point of looking anywhere but at him while muttering, "Get into my room and bring him," he pointed at where Gabriel was nestled into the covers, "as well."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Dean mumbled something and, seeing that Sam hadn't heard him, repeated himself louder, though with great embarrassment. "…cause it's Sunday."

The youngest Winchester used all his self-restraint to stop from laughing in disbelief, instead only nodding seriously to show he understood, which led to Dean high-tailing it out of the room. Leaving Sam to deal with Gabriel, Dean clambered, with some great effort he might add, into the attic where only Balthazar was still sleeping. While the angels slept basically intertwined whenever they were all in the nest, it seemed as though the middle angel was taking full advantage of being all on his own, arms, legs and wings flung in any which direction. Dean was almost sad to wake him.

Almost.

Reaching the nest, he simply slipped his hands under the angel, hoisting him into his arms. Balthazar awakened with a start, but the warmth of Dean's chest and the hand running through his hair nearly put him back to sleep just as quickly. He wrestled with sleep's hold though when he felt himself being moved.

"_Dean!"_ he whined, though Dean figured he deserved that one, "What in heaven's name is going on?"

"Just shut up and go back to sleep," Dean growled as he finished descending the ladder and returned to his own room.

Upon seeing Sam and Gabriel already there, Balthazar smirked knowingly but decided not to comment. No, he would save the teasing for later, when it wouldn't ruin things for them all. Sam shifted from where he was sitting across the end of the bed so there was room for Dean to climb in before returning his legs to their original position. Gabriel and Balthazar looked at each and smiled from the respective laps they found themselves in, Balthazar curling in closer as Dean lay down. His hand reached out absently to pet Cas' wings.

"Thank you Dean," he murmured. "You don't know what this will mean to him."

Dean just poked him. "Whatever angel boy."

Balthazar's indignant squawk roused Cas, who blinked at them all blearily for a moment before he jerked upright, eyes as wide as an owl's. He then stared at Dean, eyes brimming with tears and bottom lip trembling. Dean's "oh _god!_," was drowned out by Cas hugging him as best he could, tiny body shaking with tears.

"Thank you Dean, thank you."

Dean pulled him away, flustered, and, much like Michael had done, tossed the baby angel between him and Sam. He then brought his hand up to the nape of Cas' neck, massaging it gently. Cas sobbed in happiness as Sam watched his brother proudly. He could probably say he had the greatest big brother in the world.

No, actually, he could.

He had the greatest big brother in the world.

* * *

_A/N: like I said, nothing but fluffiness to be seen here. And I love twisting Lucifer so he's not so evil. I think he's adorable. ;)_

_~Danno_


End file.
